City Kittes
by RainSpell
Summary: The four Clans have left. A new town grows in their place. The remaining territory was divided into two sides, one on each side of the Thunderpath. Alley and Street raised their own clans in the midst of a bustling Twoleg city. First fic!
1. Allegiances

**Alliances **

**AlleyClan knows what it's like, living in darkness and shadows. Tough enough to face dogs and Twolegs, AlleyClan uses its wits. My clan will prosper. My clan will survive. My clan is AlleyClan!**

_Leader: _

Citystar-Gray tabby tom with green eyes.

_Deputy:_

Falcontail-Dark brown tabby she-cat with lighter cream-brown tabby patches and amber eyes. Mate of Rustwing. Mother of Copperpaw.

_Medicine Cat: _

Echoears-Silver-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

_Warriors: _

Concretetail-Dark gray she-cat with blue-green eyes. Mentor to Copperpaw. Mate of Tirepelt.

Tirepelt-Smokey-black tom with blue eyes. Mentor to Oilpaw. Mate of Concretetail.

Wildpelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Raincloud-Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Wireclaw-Black tom with amber eyes. Mate of Puddlefoot.

Rustwing-Dark Ginger tom with green eyes. Mate of Falcontail.

Ratscar-Black and white tom with dark amber eyes.

_Apprentices:_

Copperpaw-Ginger she-cat with small green eyes. Mentor is Concretetail.

Oilpaw-Black tom with amber eyes. Mentor is Tirepelt.

_Queens:_

Puddlefoot-Gray she-cat with darker gray-blue paws and soft green eyes. Mother to Boulderkit, Petalkit, and Greasekit. Mate of Wireclaw.

_Kits:_

Boulderkit-Light gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Petalkit-Splotched calico she-cat with green eyes.

Greasekit-Black tom with yellow eyes.

_Elders:_

Mooneyes-Pure white tom with milky eyes. Blind.

**Streetclan is fast, able to dodge monsters in search of prey. They live in the streets and know how to deal with Twolegs. My clan is powerful, strong, and adaptable. My clan is Streetclan.**

_Leader:_

Pigeonstar-Bright ginger tom with green eyes.

_Deputy: _

Curbpelt-Gray tom with one dark stripe down his back and amber eyes.

_Medicine Cat:_

Roadkill-Black she-cat with one green eye and the other amber.

_Warriors:_

Hawkclaw-Brown tabby tom with a scar on his shoulder and green eyes. Mate of Dovewing. Father to Steelkit, Boxkit, and Bootkit. Brother to Trash-heart

Brickpelt-Dark brown tom with white paws. Dark brown eyes.

Stickfoot-Gray spotted she-cat with amber eyes.

Cratehead-Light brown tabby tom with darker stripes. Green eyes.

Trash-heart-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Brother to Hawkclaw

Skywatcher-Pure white tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentices:_

Canpaw-Gray flecked tom with green eyes.

Litterpaw-Cream colored tom with brown and white patches. Blue eyes.

_Queens:_

Dovewing-White, thick-furred she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Steelkit, Boxkit, and Bootkit. Mate of Hawkclaw

_Kits:_

Steelkit-Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Boxkit-Brown she-cat with green eyes.

Bootkit-White she-cat with black splotches and amber eyes.

_Elders:_

Monsterleaf-Light brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Cats outside Clans**

Cody-Light brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and clear blue eyes.

Jeff-Brown tom with a green collar that matches his eyes.


	2. AlleyClan

Busy streets. Loud noises. Obnoxious Twolegs. These are some of the things that greet me every morning. Today, my sister Raincloud, a blue-gray she-cat with darker specks, is sitting vigil with me. We had just been made warriors! Now we have to spend a night of silence, guarding our camp. Then we can move to the warriors den, a wooden box with a plank in the middle, creating two levels. It was sheltered by a crumbling concrete wall, leaving one corner 's so big! Twenty cats can sleep in it. I turned to speak to Raincloud, but then remembered that we couldn't speak until a warrior said our vigil was over.

"You may speak now, Wildpelt, Raincloud. Your vigil is over." sounded a voice behind us.

We whipped around and saw a dark and light brown tabby she-cat stretching in the sun.

"Thanks, Falcontail," exclaimed Raincloud. Falcontail, our deputy, flicked her tail in reply. She bounded up onto the Cliff, a concrete ledge. Cats were starting to wake up in our camp, an abandoned Twoleg nest.

"Rustwing, you take Tirepelt, Oilpaw, and Raincloud to patrol the Streetclan border." Falcontail ordered.

The rust colored tom, Rustwing, nodded. He looked around and beckoned a black tom with one white paw, my father, and a smoky black apprentice. Raincloud was already waiting. Then all four cats raced off through the bramble tunnel leading out of our camp. A rustling of dry leaves announced the entrance of Citystar, our leader. His den is an old fox set under the Cliff.

"I'll go on a hunting patrol, Falcontail." said Citystar.

The gray tabby tom looked around. I yawned and waited for instructions. Sitting next to me, stretching, was Ratscar, a small black and white calico tom with a scar on his shoulder. Wireclaw, a gray, long, limbed tom, was visiting his mate, Puddlefoot, a black she-cat with blue-gray paws. Concretetail, a dark grey she-cat, and also my mother, was talking to her apprentice, Copperpaw, a copper colored she-cat.

"Wildpelt, Concretetail, and Copperpaw, Come with me on the hunting patrol. Everyone else, guard camp." ordered Citystar.

My first task as a warrior! The patrol followed Citystar into the winding allies. I scented the air for any prey. A rabbit was snuffling beside a garbage bin. Luckily, we were downwind of it. I cautiously crept up on the rabbit. We AlleyClan cats hunted by creeping from shadow to shadow, and then pouncing, or sometimes cornering our prey. 1…..2…..3…..Pounce! As I leapt from the shadows, I accidently crushed a soda can, alerting the rabbit.

"Mouse Dung!" I exclaimed. Copperpaw raced after my prey and managed to corner it.

"Great job Copperpaw." Complemented Citystar.

By the time we returned, we had caught 5 mice, 1 rabbit, and 2 rats. Citystar normally sent out only one patrol to catch everybody's meals. That's why we catch so much. We padded through the bramble tunnel and deposited our prey on the fresh-kill pile, a shallow depression in the center of camp.

I picked out a mouse to eat and sat down beside the warriors' den. As I was eating, the border patrol emerged from the ferns hiding our camp from the bramble tunnel.

"Raincloud!" I called. "Come over here, you must be starving." I told her.

"Not yet Wildpelt." Replied Raincloud."We need to report to Citystar."

"Okay."

Raincloud came back and chose a rat to munch on.

"So, any news?" I asked.

"Nope. The border's quiet." She replied. After our meal, be headed towards a good long nap. Concretetail, our mother, showed us some unused nest. I collapsed gratefully onto the nest of moss and bracken while Raincloud shared tongues, or groomed, with our mother.


	3. Jeff

**Chapter 2**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Cliff for a clan meeting." Citystar's loud mew rang through the camp.

Falcontail, Rustwing, Ratscar, and I had just finished border patrol. We wandered over and sat facing the Cliff. Falcontail took the deputy's spot, beside Citystar but lower. Raincloud looked up from her conversation with Oilpaw and Copperpaw. The young cats bounded to the Cliff. Tirepelt and Concretetail were sharing tongues. They walked over and sat behind Raincloud and me. Wireclaw and Puddlefoot appeared from the nursery, a small sheltered cave in the back of camp. Their three kits, Boulderkit, a gray tabby tom, Crowkit, a black tom, and Petalkit, a tortoiseshell like me trailed behind them. A silver tabby she-cat emerged from behind a curtain of moos. She's our medicine cat, Echoears. She quickly poked her nose behind an old log, the elder's den, a blind white tom, Mooneyes, came out, supported by Echoears.

"Wildpelt, Raincloud, Copperpaw, Mooneyes, and Echoears, You will come with Falcontail and me to the Gathering." My first Gathering as a warrior! Raincloud and I chattered excitedly as we headed to our nests. Since the Gathering is at night, we needed to get some rest. "I wonder if StreetClan has any new warriors." "The walk into the Twoleg nest sends shivers down my spine." "I'm glad of the full moon truce."

Dusk came, and we 7 cats padded through the allies. At last, we reached our destination. A Twoleg nest loomed ahead of us. The full moon of truce shone brightly above it. A ripped side panel led inside. As we walked along the shadows, I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise. I turned my head, but nothing was there. "Well _hello_ there." A smug voice interrupted us. We looked up and saw a fat, brown Kittypet was sitting on a ledge above us. "Nice to see you too, Jeff." Copperpaw muttered. Jeff was a kittypet who always got in our way when we came to Gatherings. He calls us "wild, crazy savages, who eat their enemy's kits."

He dropped off his ledge and landed in front of Citystar, claws unsheathed. Citystar twitched his tail impatiently. "Please get out of our way, we are in a hurry." He said, with an edge to his voice.

"I choose when I come and go, and today, I think I'll stay and _fight_." Jeff replied menacingly. Raincloud snorted, "Don't get your hopes up to high, kittypet."

The brown tom glared at her. "Let's get rid of these savages once and for all!" He yowled. 7 more cats appeared behind them, claws unsheathed and grinning evilly.

"This'll be fun." I whispered to Copperpaw.

"AlleyClan, no unsheated claws, the moon is full, it's a time of peace."Citystar ordered.

He walked forward, pushing through the kittypets, but Jeff leaped and started clawing him. The rest of the kittypets leaped and attacked. Citystar pushed Jeff off and pinned him on the ground while Falcontail fended of attackers. A pair of black she-cats attached Mooneyes. Copperpaw raced to help him. At the same time, Raincloud and Echoears faced a muscular white tom. I faced a scrawy calico she-cat. She focused on my chest, and lunged. I stepped out of the way and started pummeling her back with my paws. The kittypets were getting battered and bruised by our paws. Finally, Jeff mewed, "Retreat! We…surrender." They shot us all murderous looks, but fell back in silent defeat.


	4. Gathering

**Chapter 3**

Citystar let them go, tails dragging. He looked us over, satisfied. "Now, let's go, Streetclan must have fallen asleep by now."

We raced up some stairs and skidded into the attic. An empty windowsill let in moonlight, revealing some bored, impatient cats. A ginger tom lept onto the windowsill, "And where, may I ask, have you been?" He asked.

Citystar shrugged, "Oh, nothing to worry about, Pigeonstar, just a little tussle with some kittypets." He said, leaping up beside the ginger tom.

"Let's start." Stated Pigeonstar. Falcontail and Curbpelt, a dark gray tabby tom, took the deputy places below the leaders. Citystar stood up, "AlleyClan is prospering, with plenty of prey and two new warriors, Wildpelt and Raincloud."

As was customary, everyone shouted our names. "That's all for this moon." The gray tom said, sitting down again. Pigeonstar nodded respectfully, and stepped up.

"Congratulations. StreetClan is having a bit of Twoleg trouble over by the busy thunderpaths in the meadow. Dovewing has had 3 kits, Steelkit, Boxkit, and Bootkit." Everyone murmured their congrats as the ginger tabby tom sat down. Citystar stood up.

"Please pass our congrats to Dovewing and her mate. The Gathering is over. Let's go home." He concluded. We descended the stairs and out the side. I shook myself and took a deep breath, happy to get out of the warm attic. As we headed back to camp, I let my mind wander a bit. AlleyClan was growing stronger. Although I did not remember very well myself, Mooneyes had told us the story of how AlleyClan had come to be. Starting out from Alley and his mate, it had grown into a small Clan. Before I knew it, we had reached camp. We passed through and nodded a hello to Oilpaw and Tirepelt, the guards for the night.

Most of the cats stayed around a little while. I started chatting with Oilpaw, telling him about the silly little battle and the Gathering. "Awesome. I'm sure those kittypets won't try that again." He remarked.

We sat, silent, in the moonlight for a while. I yawned, and a voice suggested, "You should get some sleep."

Oilpaw and I jumped. It was Tirepelt. He wore an amused expression, and nudged me towards the warriors den. "Okay. See you both in the morning."

I yawned again and leaped up next to Raincloud. Ratscar had moved up as well, taking the corner closest to the entrance, and also on the other side of my sister.


	5. The Past

A mouse scurried away on the banks of a river. It ran faster and faster, towards a group of 4 large trees. I dashed after it, intent on hunting. I looked up as I felt the ground getting steeper. Bang!

"Ummph." I heard a low voice mutter. "Gerroff!" Exclaimed another. I felt a tail by my face and bit down lightly. Raincloud scrambled out, a perplexed expression on her face. Free to move, I jumped down, shaking my head. Next was Oilpaw. He limped as he came over, complaining loudly. Ratscar was at the bottom of the pile. His face was grumpy as he flicked some fur off his ear.

"Where are we?" Asked Raincloud. I had felt that there was something different when I had started chasing the mouse. Now I realized that all the noise was gone. Instead, crickets chirped, hidden underneath leafy ferns. Four large trees lined the clearing we were in. Far off into the distance, flat moors stretched in every direction. I turned and saw an island about the size of our camp. In the direction I had come in was swampy ground and a pine forest. A single thunderpath off to the side separated the pine forest with a deciduous forest full of leafy undergrowth.

"What happened? Where are we?" Repeated Oilpaw.

"This is your home, before the Twolegs came." A voice replied, seemingly from all around us. Ratscar gasped, and we spun around to see who had spoken.


	6. The Prophecy

**Chapter 5**

6 cats sat behind us, faint stars swirled around their paws. "Greetings young cats." An amber tom said.

"I am Thunder, the first leader of ThunderClan. We lived in the thick undergrowth among different kinds of trees."

"I am Wind, founder of WindClan. My Clan thrived on the moors." Introduced a wiry brown she-cat."

"I was named Shadow. I took in cats like me, who lived in boggy ground and underneath the pines, and we formed ShadowClan." A long-haired black she-cat said gracefully.

"And I am River, and my Clan, RiverClan, survived on an island, catching fish and learning to swim." Announced a light gray tom.

I cocked my head. "ThunderClan? RiverClan? Not to be rude, but I've never heard of any of these clans. Why are their founders talking to us?" I asked. Thunder looked amused. "You will know these cats." He said, waving his tail at a pale-ginger tabby tom and a dark grey she-cat.

"We are Alley and Street. Creators of the Clans you know now." They chorused. Oilpaw murmured something to himself, and we all nodded in understanding. "Anyway, you said this was _our_ home. Doesn't look like the city to me." Remarked Oilpaw.

"Maybe this will make more sense, this _was_ your home. Before the Twolegs came and tore it apart!" spat Shadow. "But we found a way to live, and AlleyClan and StreetClan were born." Added Street. Then Wind stood. "We have come to warn you of a danger." She said.

All 6 cats stood up and said in unison, "The sky will leap down and mold together two that should be kept apart." Then they fell silent and started fading away, along with their territories. "Wait! What do you mean? We're not medicine cats." Protested Ratscar. But it was too late. They were gone.

"Wildpelt, Wildpelt!" Someone was calling me. "Alley?" I asked hopefully, hoping that he would explain their strange prophecy. The voice kept calling, and I opened my eyes. Light shone into the bottom corner of the warriors den. Could it have really been a MoonClan prophecy? Before I could ponder more, a sharp meow called again. "Get up lazybones. Hunting patrol." It was Rustwing. I pushed the dream away and jumped down. "Sorry." I said, dipping my head.

Raincloud and Tirepelt were stretching and yawning outside the den. We hunted at different times at different places so the prey wouldn't figure out when to stay in their homes. "Where are we going to..today?" yawned Raincloud. "We'll try the park." Replied Tirepelt.

Good. Rabbits loved the park. It was the greenest patch of territory we had, and we were careful not to over-hunt it.

We headed out with Rustwing and Tirepelt leading. "Hey Raincloud, how was your night?" I asked. "Fine. How was yours?" She answered quickly. "Well….." I mewed slowly. "I had this..dream." My sister was suddenly interested. "What was it about?" She asked. Before I could find something to say, Rustwing split up the patrol. "Okay, Tirepelt and Raincloud will go towards the meadow. Wildpelt and I will try in the forest." He said. We all nodded and set off. With a start of surprise, I realized that we had stopped in a dip. The same one I was in last night, at least, in my dream. "Wildpelt. What's wrong?" Asked Rustwing. I licked my chest in embarrassment and mumbled "Nothing. Let's go." Rustwing nodded, puzzled, and we set off again.

After meeting up again, we had collected 2 fish, 5 mice, a squirrel, and 2 voles. "Nice job everybody. Now let's see if we can haul all this back." Said Tirepelt, his whiskers twitching. We each carried 2 or 3 pieces of prey and hurried home.


	7. New Discoveries, and New Apprentices

**Chapter 6**

"Wildpelt, get Oilpaw and meet me by the elders' den." Raincloud whispered as we headed home.

"Sure?" I replied uncertainly. We deposited our catch in the fresh-kill hole. I searched the camp for Oilpaw and didn't see him. Then the ferns quivered and a border patrol came through. "There you are." I said, bounding over to the black tom.

"Raincloud wants to meet with us." I explained. "Don't ask, I don't know either." I added as Oilpaw opened his jaws to ask why. I grabbed 2 mice and a rat and we slipped behind the hollow log. Mooneyes was basking in the sun, away from his den, so nobody could hear us. Raincloud and Ratscar sat in the slightly squished area. I tossed both Raincloud and Ratscar a mouse, leaving me a rat to share with Oilpaw.

"So…why are we here?" asked Ratscar, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "Well, it's just a hunch, but I think it's an important one." Started Raincloud, her tail twitching nervously.

"And the dream seemed real, but we're not medicine cats. Although warriors might've had dreams before. And the prophecy. And-"

"Raincloud!" I interrupted. She looked at me sheepishly, and started again. "I had a dream. A dream with all of us in it." We all nodded. "There was Alley, Street, Thunder, River, Shadow, and Wind." I gasped softly. I glanced over at Oilpaw. He was looking at his paws, muttering something under his breath. "So, have you heard this before? 'The sky will rise up and mole two that should be kept apart.'" Finished Raincloud. We all nodded. My heart began to race. I opened my jaws, but a call rang through the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beheath the High Ledge for a clan meeting." As we passed the nursery, I saw Puddlefoot and Wireclaw fussing furiously over their kits. It must be time for their apprentice ceremony! We settled down near the back, as most of the cats were already there. Citystar smiled and beckoned the three kits forward.

"Boulderkit." The tabby stepped forward eagerly. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Boulderpaw. Rustwing, you have mentored your past apprentices with wisdom, and taught them many things. Teach Boulderpaw as you have taught the others." Rustwing padded forward and touched noses with his newest apprentice. They made their way towards the back as Petalkit stepped up.

"Petalkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Petalpaw." Citystar turned his head towards us, and spoke again. "Raincloud, you are a new warrior, but I trust that you will pass on what Wireclaw has taught you. Your first apprentice will be Petalpaw." I smiled happily as my sister went to greet her first apprentice. Both she-cat's eyes were shining, excited and eager to do their best.

The remaining black tom wriggled impatiently, and bounced up. "Greasekit. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known and Greasepaw. Ratscar, you are a true and trusted warrior. I hope you will pass on your knowledge and experience to this young cat." Ratscar padded up as well, but before they went back, our leader motioned for the other 2 new apprentices to come back. Ratscar and the other mentors stepped back as Citystar finished the formal ceremony.

"I ask MoonClan to watch over and guide you, until you find in your paws, the strength and courage of a warrior." As he finished, the Clan took up a chant. "Boulderpaw! Petalpaw! Greasepaw!"


	8. Dawn Patrol

**Chapter 7**

After the formal ceremony was over, the Clan pressed around the six cats.

"Congratulations Rustwing." I purred to my former mentor. He smiled, but I caught a sense of weariness in his eyes. He would happily and willingly mentor another young cat, but this was already his third. He was getting old, but was one of the best mentors our Clan has had. I went to go see my sister. She started towards me with the tortoiseshell she-cat behind her.

"Nice! Your first apprentice." I said. She nodded, and added,

"It'd be nice if you got one as well. It would be fun to train our apprentices together." I smiled. "Yeah, but that would mean two new warriors at once." She nodded in agreement. "I know."

Now for Ratscar. "First apprentice! Good luck." I said. He smiled, eyes shining. "Thanks. Greasepaw will be a handful, judging from his behavior as a kit." He predicted. Just then Raincloud came up.

"Want to go with us to see the borders?" She suggested. Ratscar nodded. "Sure. Tomorrow. It's too late today." The two apprentices-along with their mentors- started towards the apprentice's den to pick nests before sharing a meal with their mentors.

As all the cats started padding towards their nests, Citystar assigned Tirepelt for night guard. I crept into the warriors den and curled up on my pile of moss, bracken, and feathers plucked from birds I had eaten.

"Wildpelt. Wildpelt. Remember. Remember." A voice echoed around me, booming one second, a whisper the next. The stark difference in the two pitches startled me awake. I jerked my head up looked around for the mystery voice. But there was nothing but blackness. It was strange how a color felt so heavy. I felt a sense of panic rising up in like bile in my throat.

"The sky will rise up and mold together two that should be kept apart…apart…apart." The voice continued. I darted forwards, trying to escape the heavy darkness as well as the mysterious voice. Suddenly, faces loomed up at me. Or rather, a face, many of the same cat. A white, long-haired cat stared, silently jeering. They bobbed up and down, all around me. I yowled in terror and lashed out, but my claws were met with nothing but air.

"Wildpelt, Wildpelt, wake up." I lashed out again and caught something solid. I heard a hiss and opened my eyes. I hadn't realized that I was dreaming. I stood and shook.

"Sorry." I said to the cat sitting in front of the warrior's den. She snorted and said, "Jeez. You're on the dawn patrol. Don't blame me."

Then she flicked her blue-gray tail and stalked off. My ears burned slightly as I exited the den. Petalpaw had joined Raincloud. I padded over to them and we set off.

"Where are we going?" Petalpaw asked, her voice full of enthusiasm. Raincloud gently but firmly pressed her tail against the apprentice's mouth.

"You have to speak softer, or you'll scare away all the prey, or alert enemy warriors that we're here." The calico she-cat nodded earnestly.

"Sorry." She said. I had to strain my ears to hear. "But not that softly." I grumbled under my breath.

"Anyway, to answer your question, we're going to patrol the kittypet border." Raincloud said as we slowed for a small thunderpath. Petalpaw's tail quivered as a monster roared by, leaving behind a small cloud of exhaust fumes. She coughed, her eyes watering slightly. I gently pushed her back a little.

"It's okay. We'll show you how to cross a thunderpath safely." I looked at Raincloud, and she nodded. I was to go first and demonstrate, while my sister crossed with her apprentice. I stepped up and crouched. I couldn't hear any rumbling, and didn't see any monsters. I darted quickly across the hard ground and reached the other side.

"Okay, now you can try." I called. Petalpaw straightened up a little and nodded. Raincloud motioned for her to stay low, because the Thunderpath vibrated if a monster was coming. She cautiously stuck out a paw, and jerked it back as a huge monster sped around the corner. Raincloud swiveled her ears slightly, then nudged her apprentice onto the Thunderpath. They both reached the other side without any problem.

"Good job. Now let's keep going." We stopped to rest behind a large blue container, and even found a bit of Twoleg food for Petalpaw. She snapped it up gratefully and licked her lips. "Thanks."

Soon after, we stopped around the midpoint of the border. "Alright. So far, we haven't had any trouble. It's a good time to test your nose." Raincloud said. "Close your eyes and tell me anything you can scent."

The calico apprentice nodded and parted her jaws slightly. She shut her eyes tight in concentration. "Mouse….Twolegs…Rat…Kittypet" Her eyes blinked open in surprise. "Cat! I don't recognize it. It smells like AlleyClan and a kittypet." She analyzed. Raincloud smiled.

"Good. That is the scent of a rouge or a loner. But it seems like this one has been living with Twolegs, because the kittypet scent is slightly stronger than it's wild scent." Petalpaw nodded. I noticed that the scent was quite fresh. I pointed it out, and the blue-gray she-cat nodded. "I agree."

We turned the corner to complete our patrol and came to the source of the scent. Raincloud hissed in surprise. A senior tabby she-cat turned and met her gaze with piercing blue eyes. She stood quickly, and we could tell she was carrying kits. "You aren't ThunderClan." She said, sounding disappointed. "Do you need ThunderClan?" Petalpaw asked. The tabby shook her head. "Not specifically. But are you a Clan?" She asked. I nodded. "AlleyClan." Her eyes brightened, and she sat down. "I wanted to raise my kits in a Clan. I had a friend in ThunderClan. By the way, my name's Cody."

Raincloud sent Petalpaw racing back to camp. "Come with us, Cody." We followed behind, albeit much more slowly, and helped support the queen when needed. We took a longer path that went under the Thunderpath instead of over.


End file.
